


Youth is wasted

by opposablethumbs



Series: Micromarvel [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr: micromarvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opposablethumbs/pseuds/opposablethumbs
Summary: Bucky gets an answer to at least some of his questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the [micromarvel](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/micromarvel) Tumblr prompt for Bucky's birthday: a word for every year. Come join in!
> 
> Kindly beta'd by [nursedarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry)

It’s not the best way to spend your birthday, getting a physical. But at least Steve is there. And the medics are gentle.

“That’s everything, Mr. Barnes,” the doc says at last, “Do you have any questions?”

_Only a thousand._

“Did you check my metabolism against Steve’s?” he asks aloud.

She nods.

“And am I aging like him?”

“Cell renewal is comparable.”

Steve snorts. “You’d rather live forever, Buck?”

“Hell no,” grimaces Bucky. “Growing old with someone; that’s important. Even if it’s you, punk.” He risks a hesitant glance at the other man.

Steve’s smiling. “See you at 200, pal.”


End file.
